What's Left
by CatosChick344
Summary: Book 2 of "Knight in Shining Amor and the Bad Boy".
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since the Games, the Victory Tour was over, and Myles and I still weren't on good terms in the least bit. He still hated me for cheating on him, and honestly I couldn't blame him. Despite my need to move on about my relationship with Cato, I couldn't bring myself to it and maybe that was what was keeping me from talking to Myles. I could have called on several occasions, but I never did.

Today was the day I had to talk to him, or else I probably never would again. Shakily, I put my hand on the phone and dialed his number.

"What, Danielle?" He snapped. At least he answered.

"We need to talk."

I heard him sigh heavily. "What's there to talk about? You cheated on me, end of story." He kind of had a point, even though I hated to admit that.

"Yeah, I know I fucked up," I began, "but…how many times have I forgiven you?"

Myles stayed quiet. "You're right. But, I have to know…"

"Know what?"

"Was it real for you, or was it just real for me?"

"Myles, it was always real for me. I was never faking it. I loved you…and him."

I waited.

"So…you _actually _loved me?"

"Yeah." I murmured, fighting back tears. "I miss you, Myles."

"I miss you too, Danielle." He said quietly.

"Can…" I trailed off.

"Can I what, baby?" He asked softly.

I pursed my lips and stared at the floor of my empty house. "Can you come over?"

"Of course. I'll be over in a second, Danielle." He paused. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and smiled to myself. I watched Myles walk across the lawn in a white tank top and jeans, with his muscles ripping from his arms. He opened the door without knocking and came over to me, smiling.

"I'm so sorry about the-"

"Danielle." He said.

"Yeah?"

He held my face in his hands. "Shut up."

"Ok." I said quietly. He kissed me and for some reason, I didn't _want_ him to. Maybe it's because the last person I kissed was Cato. I kissed him back though, faking every bit of it just for his satisfaction and not my own. Tears streamed down my face still as I let him take control. He put his hands in the back pockets of my shorts, and I painfully put my arms around his neck. Me starting to apologize was stupid. How could I ever apologize for truly loving someone? How could I ever love Myles again? But, I kept faking: biting his lips and taking off his shirt. As much as I hate to say it, I didn't _want him _anymore. My only hope was forgetting, just like it had been during training. I was back to thinking _make me forget_ even though I should be enjoying this. Sadly, I was good at this, and I shouldn't be.

I knew what was coming though. He unhooked my bra, and I knew I couldn't keep going, but I did.

We had sex, needless to say, and my whole body hurt and I wanted to start crying again. I did the opposite, to my dismay. I curled up under the blankets next to Myles, rubbing his chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I said back.

"What's wrong?" He looked down at me.

I stayed silent.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

I nodded, expecting him to be angry.

"It'll get better…I…lost my brother in the Games."

I looked at him.

"District 1's girl tribute killed him. It was the 70th Games that year." I remembered. Michael Jury and Kayla Mise were the only two left, and then Kayla stabbed him like Peeta stabbed Cato.

"Sorry."

"It get's easier. I promise it does. I never thought I could move on, but I did." He paused. "You never forget, though. Once you witness something like that, you're never the same as you were before."

He was right, but it didn't change anything let alone help. Cato was gone, and he wasn't coming back. I knew that, but it didn't change the fact that I missed him and probably always would. There was one thing Myles was right about though: I wouldn't ever be the same again. I hoped that District 12 was rotting away in hell and starving everyday because of what they did to Cato.

"I need to be alone." I got up, put my clothes on, and started walking to the train station. I was going to District 2, because I knew that they gave all of their fallen tributes headstones, and I respected that greatly.

After buying my ticket and boarding the bus, I began to cry. I never forgot his last words and our last kiss. It was haunting to be honest.


	2. Ripped Open Wounds

**Flashback- Last Day of Victory Tour**

The crowd looked at me expectantly, staring deep into my eyes. "Um…" I began, "thanks for giving me the opportunity to speak in front of all of District 4, but there's a few things that I have to get off of my chest. Firstly, I actually loved Cato, that sex thing _wasn't_ an act. I loved him, and I cry everyday because he's gone. Damn District 12 to hell. Clove, also from 2, was my best friend. Seeing her and Clove die both within one day just kills me inside. I'm glad I won, but I would have preferred one of them win instead of me. Cato gave his life for me, I found out. He told Peeta not to kill me, but to kill him so I can go home. I found Cato, after killing Peeta, barely alive. I held him in my arms where his last words were _Danielle I love you _and still haunting me today, is his last action, in his final breaths he kissed me and then died in my arms, blood soaking his shirt." The crowd was silent. "I will never be able to forget him, and I won't be able to replace him or Clove. Cato told me I deserve to go home, so here I am, hating it that I am. Thank you." I stepped down and shoved passed the guards and Myles.

"What was that?" Myles asked, following me.

"That was me, that was me missing him and wishing I would have died in there instead of coming back to you." I snapped, my muscles tensing.

"He hit you, Danielle."

"_You _nearly ripped my arm out of the socket!"

Myles stopped and glared at me. "Whatever, Danielle." Myles shoved himself out the door, and I just shook my head.

"Immature dumbass." I muttered.

President Snow glared at out of the corner of his eye, but I didn't meet it know he wanted me ashamed of my speech, ashamed of my love for Cato, but he could just forget that idea.

I went into the bathroom of the headquarters and supported myself by holding onto the sink. I needed Cato here with me. "DAMN THEM!" I screamed, tears running down my face ruining my makeup. I punched the mirror and it shattered leaving my knuckles bloody. "Cato…come back…" I sobbed, blood running down my fingers. My friend Allison came in the bathroom and just gawked. "Come to yell at me, too?"

She sighed. "No…but, why, Dani?"

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "I loved him, that's why, and he loved me back. He had his problems, but I was willing to overlook them and he…" I pursed my lips. "He…gave his life for me back there and I…I should honestly be dead, Allison. But, Cato loved me enough to let me go home. I wish he would have let him kill me."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"What do you mean?"

She glared. "It doesn't make it right that you gave it up to him. It doesn't make any of your actions right. I wish he would have won, too." With that, she left me there, alone and speechless.

I sighed and wrapped my hand up. I went back out to the ballroom and saw Myles staring at me.

"Come to apologize?" I asked.

"Not really my intention." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I did come to ask for a dance."

"Hell no."

"Please?"

I looked at him, staring into his eyes. "Fine." I murmured.

Myles smiled and followed me out into the center of the ballroom. He pulled me into him with his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and put my arms around his neck and listened to his heartbeat. "Look at me, Danielle."

I slowly met his eyes.

"I'm…" he sighed. "Sorry."

"Thanks." I said quietly. We rocked back and forth slowly, and I began to regret yelling at him after the Games like I did. I could tell Myles was still mad at me because he was too stiff and held me a little bit further away from him.

"Thanks for the dance." He muttered, shoving me away as if remembering what I had done. I wanted to cry again as I watched him walk away.

**Sorry I took forever to update. So, yeah, read and review please!**


	3. Cassie

Tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes, and I was getting a bunch of looks.

"Ma'am…are you ok?"

I glanced up and saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes that resembled Cato to some extent.

"Not really." I admitted.

"What's wrong?" She continued, sitting down next to me.

"I'm Danielle from the Games this year. Figure it out." I snapped.

"Oh…I know how you feel. My name's Cassie."

"Hi. And what do you mean?" I asked, getting really confused.

"I'm Cato's sister." She said quietly. "You and him were perfect together. I really wanted my little brother to come home, but I'm glad you came home as well."

"I guess it's worse for you then." I whispered.

She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. You held him in your arms as he died. I heard your speech in District 2, and I support you completely, as does my family. You loved him, Danielle. He loved you, too. I never saw him look at a girl the way he looked at you. You were his everything and more. I wish there could be two winners, honestly." She paused. "But, I'm proud of him. I'm proud that he made it as far as he did, and how he gave his life for someone he loved and believed in."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Are you going to visit their graves?"

I nodded.

"Me, too."

"Why were you in District 4?" I asked quietly.

"I was visiting my boyfriend." She said simply.

"Who's your boyfriend, Cassie?"

"Myles Jury. He wasn't home though. I needed to tell him something." My heart stopped, but I wanted to learn more.

"What'd you need to tell him?"

"Oh yeah, he trained you this year didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Cool, but…I needed to tell him that I'm pregnant…and it's his."

My heart shot up my throat and my stomach tightened. Did she know about him and me?

"You know…he has another girlfriend." I murmured.

She gave me a look. "Huh?"

"I _swear_ I had no clue, but him and me have been dating for a week. When you stopped by…he was at my house."

She beamed. "Wonderful. I'm not made at you, Danielle. I'm mad at that worthless bastard. Damn him."

"Come back to District 4 with me, and we'll talk to him." I said.

Cassie nodded. "Sounds good." She sighed heavily. "I can't believe that he would go behind me back like that."

_I know the feeling. _I thought. "I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Don't be, Danielle. You have nothing to be sorry about."

I knew she was wrong about that.

"How…how do you cope?" Cassie asked.

"With what?"

"Knowing that you'll never see Cato again. How do you live like that, Danielle?"

I shrugged. "I don't really live, to be exact. I just…I just drag myself through everyday knowing that I'll never see him ever again for as long as I live." It wasn't just about never seeing him. I would never touch him again, I would never kiss him again, or we wouldn't live together or anything. "I just feel kind of…stuck like this. It hurts, and it'll probably never get better." My stomach tightened.

"Sucks." Cassie said quietly. "I hate it for us both." I missed Cato more and more each day of life. I knew one thing; it'll never get easier.

How could Myles do that to me, though? How could he cheat like that? Not that I could talk or anything, but he got a girl pregnant. Cato didn't get me pregnant. My life was so fucked.


	4. His

**Flashback: Cato and Clove's death scenes Cato's P.O.V**

I shot off after Thresh as Dani tended to Clove. That son of a bitch was going to die for what he did to her. When I got in range, I jumped and tackled him. "Argh." I grunted when I landed. We stood up and I drew my sword.

Thresh glared at me intently. Dude was bigger than I was. I swung my sword, barely missing. A canon shot off. Clove was dead. Anger filled my veins even more as I jabbed the sword through his arm. Thresh collapsed and I began to stab him, repeatedly in the chest.

"Cato!" Danielle called. She crashed through the woods and pulled me backwards. "It's over! It's over…" She pressed her forehead to mine as I fought back tears.

"Is she…"

Danielle nodded, sadly. "He killed her." She said quietly. I broke away from her and slammed my fist into a tree.

"DAMN HIM!" I yelled.

"Come on, baby…" She said gently, caressing the side of my face. I turned to face her and grabbed her hand.

Dani stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "I love you." I said, putting my hands on her face, smiling.

She put her hands up my shirt and rubbed my chest. "I love you, too." I didn't want to lose Danielle. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

We heard the helicopter coming and we broke apart.

"Now, let's go kill Katniss and Peeta." She smirked and ran off ahead of me. I grinned, picked up my sword, and chased after her.

A few minutes later, we found them in a clearing. Danielle grinned wickedly with this fire in her eyes. "Bitch's gonna pay for what she did to Clove." She smirked.

I grinned back. "You got Katniss?"

She nodded. "You got Lover Boy?"

"Sure do."

Danielle's smirked widened. We stood up and I threw a knife that landed as a warning shot in a tree. The two of the looked, totally taken by surprise and they ran. "TIME FOR SOME FUN!" Danielle cackled as she sprinted off after them.

She tackled Katniss a few minutes later, and then stood up quickly to fight. But, Katniss had her bow and arrow to Danielle's neck. I grabbed Lover Boy and got him in a chokehold.

"I swear, Cato, she'll die if you hurt him." Katniss growled. I glared even harder.

"You don't have the guts, you bitch." Dani hissed, fidgeting a little. "You're the reason why Clove's dead!" She ignored Dani, which probably, if I know her as weel as I think, pissed her off even further.

"You do one more stupid thing, Katniss," I sneered as Danielle reached to pull out a knife, "I'll snap his neck before you can even breathe again." She slammed Katniss in the stomach with her knife. I let Peeta go just to have the thrill of killing him. The canon shot off, Katniss was dead.

"She'll die…" Lover Boy hissed.

"No!" I snarled. "You aren't killing my girl! Kill me!"

He looked at me. "You serious?"

"If you want to kill someone…kill me."

He stabbed me in the stomach. I collapsed and I heard Dani scream. I was so numb. I didn't even feel when she lifted me into her lap and began to cry and yell at me.

"Danielle…I love you m-m-more than anything." I croaked. Slowly, and with agonizing pain, I leaned up, put my hand on her cheek, and kissed her with my last, dying breath.


	5. The Problem

The graves just made it ten times worse for me. It should be me in that grave instead of Cato. I knelt down in front of his tombstone and fought back my urge to cry and make a scene.

"It should've been me, Cato, not you. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I love you." I always will love him even though he isn't here anymore with me. "I wish you were still here with me." I didn't want to be on this Earth if he wasn't here, but I knew he wanted me to carry on with my life and not do anything irrational.

Cassie had decided not to come to the cemetery because she was too pissed at Myles to even think about seeing her dead brother's grave. It made sense. The rest of the cemetery was empty, so I sat down in front of the tombstone, pulled my knees up to my chest, and stared at it.

"I miss you, Cato. It hasn't gotten any easier, you know. You shouldn't haven given your life for me, either. You could have won and come back home. I know that you wanted me to go home, but it hurts not having you here." I sighed. "I guess you're watching over me now, so I bet you heard that speech in District 4. It was the truth, too. I loved you with everything I had in me. I…I still cry because you're gone. Goddammit, I miss you." My eyes began to fill, and I stopped talking. I covered my mouth with my hand and let the tears stream down my face. I glanced at Clove's grave, and my stomach tightened even further.

She had faced the one thing she feared alone. Her biggest fear killed her. I can still here her screaming for Cato and me. Thresh was the one thing in this world she was scared of, and he had killed her. He saw the fear in her eyes, and that probably made him happy. He probably enjoyed seeing her cry and scream. That sick bastard.

My eyes went back to Cato's grave. I had felt the life leave both of their bodies. Their memory still haunts me to this day. It was the fakes from 12's fault. It was Peeta and Katniss's fault that they were dead. If _Peeta _hadn't made Cato die then he'd still be here and if _Katniss _hadn't gone to that feast, Clove would still be here.

I wish that the Capitol would just bomb them and be done with it because they cause a lot of shit. Stabbing the Bitch on Fire had been a thrill, though. The only bright side was _I _killed both of them. I ended them. I had avenged both of their deaths. Good. I stood up and decided that maybe it'd be a good idea if I went to talk to Cassie.

Stiffly, I knocked on their door. A woman, with blond hair like Cato's and soft blue eyes answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Um, I'm Danielle, the winner of the Games…and Cato's girlfriend." I said.

She smiled. "Come in, sweetheart." She welcomed me in and made me some tea before sitting down to talk to me. "I'm Michelle, Cato's mother."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I could tell by the way he looked at you, Danielle, that you meant something to him. He loved you. He was always the popular boy at the Academy, but he never looked at any of the girls like he looked at you. I saw how you reacted when he died…you really loved him, too, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. More than anything in this world." I whispered.

"You know what he said at the Reaping when he watched the replay?"

"No. No, I don't."

She sighed, pursing her lips. "When he saw you on the screen…he said that you were going to win and that you would be the one that would steal his heart. He was right, too."

"Believe me, I wish he would have won instead of me. Everyday I think the exact same thing. When I saw his grave…it all just flooded back to me…our kiss, his last words, every single one of our memories hit me like a bullet." I murmured. "I cry everyday because he's gone. I loved him more than I ever thought I could love someone. He was so perfect…" I stopped talking when I felt the tears start to come.

She reached out and touched my arm. "He's in a better place now, and I would bet that he's watching over you, keeping you safe, and still loving you even though he isn't physically here."

"That's the problem. He isn't physically here." I said.

**Omg I am so sorry that I took a long time to upload, but here it is. So, yup, review and fave please! I promise I won't take near as long for the next chapter. And…again…that guy I mentioned in the last chapter of the first book, he's got something to do with the whole point of this chapter, too. **


End file.
